Multi-color “hi-fi” printing refers to the use of “house” or “spot” inks (colorants) in addition to the four standard CMYK printing colorants (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow and Black), and is commonly applied in flexo, sheet-fed offset, digital and other print processes in order to extend the color gamut that can be reproduced during the manufacturing process. When printing jobs include a significant amount of photographic content, such as in the reproduction of artwork, packaging or any job where significant color content resides outside of the CMYK gamut, the final printed result is often “flat” or less vivid as compared to the gamut in which graphic assets were originally constructed or captured (e.g. Adobe RGB). In order to compensate or boost color quality and vividness across the embedded artwork, additional colorants are applied through separate channels over and above CMYK.